Harry Potter in the Transall Saga
by Iam A. Writer
Summary: After Dumbledore dies, Harry relizes that Voldemort will come after him. Voldemort comes sooner than Harry thought. They escape to the US. This first chapter just sets the stage. There will be more. Please r/r. I won't put more up until I get more r
1. Default Chapter Title

# Harry Potter In the Transall Saga

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Note: This story is based on the book The Transall Saga By Gary Paulsen. I have changed it to fit Harry Potter and it is very interesting. I have yet to decide how many chapters this will be.

And so it happened. During Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, in his old age, finally settled down to his eternal sleep. That was the beginning of the end. When word reached Voldemort that Dumbledore was dead, he was overjoyed. He knew that it was only a matter of time until he could get to his first victim: Harry Potter.

Forthe third time in three years, Voldemort sent up the Dark Mark. All his Death Eaters gathered around him. 

~

Back at Hogwarts, Harry figured out what would happen. Since Dumbledore died, he knew what he had to do.

"Harry, I really don't like to fly."

"Hermione, it's the only way for us to live. If only I escape, he'll kill you and Ron because you were my closest friends."

"Come on Hermione, I'll teach you."

"Great idea, Ron! We can both teach her. Before Dumbledore died, he ordered 20 new Nimbus Two Thousand-and-Ones. We'll all practice flying after classes this week. I'll use my Firebolt, and you two can use the Nimbus Two Thousand-and-ones."

"Yes!" said Ron.

"Anyway, here's my plan: once we teach Hermione to fly, we'll go and warn both your families. We'll take extra brooms with us, in case they wish to join the three of us. After that, we'll fly to the USA and find Sirius. He said he would be in someplace like St. Louis or-"

"I know where that is!"

"Great! Hermione, I knew you would," said Ron.

"Well, you guys, ::ahem:: sorry, Ron and Hermione, we'd better get to sleep."

"Good Night!"

~

Back to Voldemort

"I really don't care if I kill your son, Malfoy, I want Harry!"

"But-"

"Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Ye-"

"Obviously, not. Maybe you should have a little lesson."

"Please master, No!"

"Never talk back! You still haven't gotten back to having me in charge, have you? Here's your little lesson: Crucio!"

An agonizing scream filled the air. All of the Death Eaters stepped back watching Malfoy in terror.

"Please master, Let him alone."

"So Goyle, are you standing up for your friend?"

"No, master, I just wanted you to-"

"Tell me the truth, Imperio!"

"Yes master, I was standing up for my friend."

Voldemort lifted Goyle and Malfoy's curses. Malfoy is bruised, burned, scarred, and worse. He is lying on the ground feeling terrible.

"Never lie to me."

"Yes, master."

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. I am now back to full power. The world shall be reinforced of the name: Lord Voldemort."

~

One week later

~

"We leave tomorrow night"

"Harry, we have to finish our classes."

"Hermione, listen. All three of us _need_ to leave. Voldemort will kill you and Ron to."

"All right. Tomorrow we leave."

Just then there was a tapping on the window.

"I'll get it," said Harry.

He opened the window, took the letter, gave the owl a treat, and read the first page.

"Oh my god!"

His eyes got huge.

"What happened, is something wrong?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"Read the letter."

"I'll try."

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

* * _We are sorry to have to tell you that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has killed your parents and brothers. We have enclosed a sum of money to help you. Once again we are sorry to have to tell you this._

_Sincerely,_

_Iam Dead_

_Head of the Killed Magical Persons Department._

"Oh, Ron I'm so sorry," said Hermione.

"Thanks."

"Read the next page, Harry."

"Are you sure, Ron?"

"Yes"

"OK"

So Harry read the letter.

"Hermione?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Don't tell me. He killed my parents to."

"Actually, Yes."

"That's just great. Read the letter, Harry."

"OK"

_Dear Mrs. Granger,_

* * _We are sorry to have to tell you that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has killed your parents. We have enclosed a sum of money to help you. Once again we are sorry to have to tell you this._

_Sincerely,_

_Iam Dead_

_Head of the Killed Magical Persons Department._

"Well, they could at least change the letter for each person. How original is that?"

"Well you guys, this changes everything. Voldemort's closer than I thought. We need to leave tonight and head straight for the US. "

"But Harry how?" said Hermione, "We need sleep."

"We can stop somewhere away from here. We will have to go to regular school and not disclose anything about our magical powers in the US."

"All right," said Ron.

"Let's go pack our things."

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed their things, they met in the common room. Where are all the other students, you might be asking? They are in their beds sleeping. It is around Midnight.

"How are we going to all fit under Harry's invisibility cloak with all our stuff?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry, "We'll have to do what I did the night I ran from the Dursley's. We need to make our luggage as light as a feather. We will also need to triple my invisibility cloak. Any spell that you know for that, Hermione?"

"Well, actually yes. Here give me the cloak."

"OK"

Harry gave Hermione the cloak.

"Here goes."

Hermione put the tip of her wand to the center of the cloak and said, "Triplify". The cloak glowed red and then a pile of three appeared where only one had been.

"All right Hermione!" said Ron.

"OK. Now, everyone take one. I want the original. Now, lets all go down to the broom closet."

They wen to the broom closet. Harry got his Firebolt and Ron and Hermione both got Nimbus Two Thousand-and-Ones.

"All right, off we go!" said Harry.

They traveled off into the black night sky


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Harry Potter in the Transall Saga

__

Chapter 2: The Night Flight

They flew off into the night. And flew. And flew. And flew. Until...

"Harry, can we please stop now?" asked Hermione, "I'm really tired.

"Hermione, remember what I said? We need to get far away from Endland first."

"Can we at least take off these invisiblilty cloaks?" asked Ron, "It's really annoying trying to keep them on you while your flying."

"Alright, I guess we can."

So the three took off their invisibilitiy cloaks. All of a sudden, three brooms flew toward them.

"Stop where you are," said the leader, "We work for Voldemort and Voldemort said to kill you three."

"They're kinda stupid," Harry thought to himself, "They're telling us what they're going to do. How hard can this be to defeat them?"

"OK, you guys stay there and we'll just let these two cages of The Monster Book of Monsters out and leave them to kill you. Good bye!" said the leader as he flew away.

"So that's it," Harry thought, "They think they're so smart. They obviosly didn't know we know how to tame the books."

Just as he thought that...

"Remember what Hagrid told us, guys," said Hermione.

"Ya," said Ron, "Rub the spine. Those three were really stupid."

And so Harry, Ron, and Hermione flew toward the books and the books started to try and bite them. They all grabbed one, rubbed the spine, and let it fall to the ground. But when they started on the second set...

"Harry! Ron! I can't stay on much longer!" shouted Hermione.

"Great," Harry thought to himself, "I forgot she couldn't fly very well."

So Harry gaurded Hermione from the books until Ron and him and tamed them all. Then Hermione leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Thank you!" and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry went bright red.

"It's alright Hermione," said Harry, "Now, we're going to have to put the invisibility cloaks back on so that we're not seen and keep flying for at least a half an hour."

And so the flew on again for thirty (30) minutes.

~

"You nitwits! You failed me on your first try!" shouted Voldemort. "Do you know what I do to people who fail me?"

"P-please mast-ter! Don't hurt us!" replied the leader of the three. "We tried really hard."

"TRIED HARD? YOU TRIED HARD? I'LL SHOW YOU HARD!" shouted Voldemort, "CRUCIO!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" scram the leader.

Voldmort lifted the curse and said, "Now do you know hard?"

"Yesss, master." said the leader, "Sorry!"

"Good," said Voldemort, "And mow for my next plan..."

~

"Alright, we can stop now," said Harry as they aproached the coast of England. We'll sleep a little while and then fly over to America."


End file.
